The present invention relates to a disposable diaper used for the absorption and containment of body excretions.
Various proposals have already been made for disposable diapers comprising a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, an absorbent panel sandwiched between these sheets, notches formed in opposite sides of a crotch region destined to define leg-openings, stretchable elastic means provided adjacent respective side edges of said notches, and flaps provided on opposite sides of said topsheet adapted to rise under the contraction of elastic means in order to prevent body excretions from leaking in the lateral direction.
However, said flaps of well known art are provided along their full length integrally with said topsheet so that these flaps are stretched or contracted as the regions of the diaper surrounding the wearer's legs are stretched or contracted. In consequence, said flaps slack as the leg-openings of the diaper slack, often resulting in leakage of body excretions. Even if leakage of body excretions in the lateral direction can be prevented by these flaps, a region of the diaper extending between these flaps spaced from each other allows body excretions to spread over its relatively large extent and feces would contaminate the wearer's skin at least over this region.
It is a principal object of the invention to solve such a problem by attaching an auxiliary pad dimensioned to cover said crotch zone, i.e., to cover anus and urinary organs of the wearer on said topsheet so that the auxiliary pad is not directly affected by the movement of said leg-openings.